User blog:Sir Jjoeyxx/Operation: Blackout Story
Greetings penguins! Today, I have decided to write an awesome storyline to Operation: Blackout about agents! It will all be in this blog post, as I can hardly find time if I do it in chapters. The wind blew fiercely up high in the mountains of CP Isle. Penguins in sorrow mourned at the loss of their island, and just walked by the former fun rooms they used to own. The polar bear we know as Herbert Pervical Bear Esquire had taken over, and it would stay like this forever. The clock tower in what used to be the snow forts, now a battlefield between penguins and Herbert, was nearing 11 am HST, Herbert Standard Time. "So we are going to invade his fortress?" asked Larry, confused. Dot nodded and said, "We have to save Gary." Jet Pack Guy and Rookie arrived in the EPF Underground Base, with some threads and materials for Dot to use. She went into the stealth room, and created Herbert and Klutzy costumes. "I'll take the Herbert one," said Jet Pack Guy, handing the Klutzy one to Rookie. "Me and Larry will go and search G's office for gadgets, and you two go and find a way into Herbert's Blackout Fortress," said Dot, like this was completely planned. JPG and Rookie looked up at the fortress, but couldn't understand a way to get there, but then they saw a vent at the side, with grins on their faces. "How do we get up there?!" asked Rookie. "We get the others to give us gadgets, duh!" replied Jet Pack Guy. Larry arrived, with a grappling hook and laser, but without Dot. "I was admiring Gary's enyclopedia collection when Narvy came in and pointed to Dot's feet being pulled into a vent!" he said. Narvy arrived a few minutes later, trying to catch up with his brother. Jet Pack Guy flew up to the vent with his jet pack, and the others gave him a laser to open it. Down it fell, and landed right beside Rookie, who had thrown the grappling hook into the vent. Jet Pack Guy helped haul the others up, but when they got up and turned round, they saw 2 more penguins standing there - Anna Zooks and her sister Allie. "What are you doing here!?" asked Larry in shock. "The bear stole my midnight madness make-up mascara." replied Allie, "and Anna just came for the fun." Jet Pack Guy rolled his eyes, and crawled past them down the vent. Larry and Narvy followed, with Rookie at the back. "Okay, there's a big drop, so we might have to find a new way, what do you think, Rookie?" asked Jet Pack Guy. They turned round to ask him, but he was gone, and his hat and some bear fur was left behind. "Hurry up and just jump," said Larry. Jet Pack Guy jumped down the drop, but when the others followed, he was gone. They called the Director. Okay, change of plan, Part 2 comes Monday! Enjoy your weekend! -Sir Jjoeyxx carrot master. Category:Blog posts